


Faithfully Dangerous Part Two: The Dove That Longs To Fly

by blessedharlot



Series: Faithfully Dangerous [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brainwashed Bucky, Canon Compliant, Consensual Violence, Cunnilingus, D/s dynamic, Dom Natasha, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashback, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Orgasm, PIV Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Natasha, Top Natasha Romanov, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, breath play, consensual pain, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: “Get down on your knees in front of me.”
He immediately slipped off the bed and down to the floor. Not knowing where he should look, he kept his eyes trained on her boots.
His whole body ached with fear and arousal.
“Ask for what you want,” she ordered.
“I…”
His mind was a blank, he had no words. He had only need.
-=-=-=-=-=-
The Winter Soldier is accompanied on a mission by another operative, Black Widow. They’ve shared just a few stolen moments before. 
Now they break the rules again… and this time Natalia is giving the orders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue in this story happens in Russian.
> 
> My gratitude to [FrostyEmma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma) for beta reading.
> 
> Please make sure you're cool with what's tagged. Be aware this story includes breath play, boot worship, a domination/submission dynamic, pain and rough sex (all consensual).
> 
> All series titles are taken from Over The Rhine’s song, “Faithfully Dangerous.”

This was not an ideal lodging situation. There were witnesses. He didn’t like that at all.

But he did as he was told. His superior had arranged for them to stay here tonight.

The owners of the restaurant greeted him in a wary manner, handing him the keys to two separate rooms for rent above their business. They looked to be closing the downstairs business for the night, retreating to wherever they stayed off property. Romanova was still on the thick pile of towels at the front door, valiantly trying to remove some of the rain she still carried in her clothes. They had caught a heavy downpour during the first part of the mission. Drying off would be a lost cause for both of them for a little while longer.

At least they had some time. They wouldn’t need to be in place for the next hit until tomorrow morning, 12 hours away.

He palmed the keys and strode across the foyer to the narrow stairwell, waiting there for Romanova to join him. He had to keep an eye on her. That was his job. That’s why he was waiting to be behind her when she took the stairs. Yes.

She decided she had drizzled enough at the front door and moved to join him. He let his gaze linger on her eyes longer than was strictly necessary... and then tried to find a more appropriate demeanor. As she passed him, the edge of her mouth curled into a grin.

He noticed then that she had taken off both her rain slicker and her sweater. So as she rose upward in his vision, ascending the staircase, he had an unimpeded view of her dark green skirt. Her very damp, very clingy, dark green skirt. He tried not to gasp. They both made a languid, unhurried experience of the flight of stairs. They were… slowing down after a long day. Yes. Nothing inappropriate going on here. Nothing out of the ordinary to see.

Well. That wasn’t entirely true. He kept himself eye level with exactly what she had wanted him to see. And that view was extraordinary.

As he gained the floor at the top of the stairs she stopped suddenly, bringing him close in behind her. The short hallway was deserted, as no one else was renting there tonight. For an instant he could stand there, just savoring being next to her, before she decisively headed to the door of the first room. She turned to him and extended her hand to receive the key. He gave it to her with a smile and watched her open it and go inside. She met his gaze, licked her lips and closed the door behind her. 

He stayed put. And he caught his breath. Then he ambled down the hallway.

His room was small, with a thin mattress and a sink. A threadbare curtain covered the tiny window. A few minutes later he was sitting on the bed in dry pants, still wringing his hair into a towel. He hadn’t really noticed how he got there. His thoughts were of her, Natalia, and how the situation came to this.

He follows orders. That’s what he does. It’s been that way, forever. It has to be this way. Bad things happen if he doesn’t. He wasn’t sure what, for some reason. He follows orders. That’s what he’s always… well, everything else he remembers was always following orders. 

Except this. Twice now. They hadn’t followed orders. He and Natalia.

There was that first time, in the changing room off their training space. She had asked him the most… the most lurid question about his arm. Suddenly he was using it with her in ways he’d never dreamed of. A stolen moment, quick as a rifle report, for fear someone would find them. 

And then there was that breathtaking hour in her bed, when he dared to break in. She started a wrestling match that broke a lamp. And then, they shared the softest touches. But still, no one knew.

He didn’t want it to stop. Ever. Surely if he follows all the other orders, maybe --

He was on his feet with his knife in his hand before he realized who it was who had entered.

“Natalia!”

She closed the door and leaned against it, licking her lips again. “My boot zipper is stuck.”

She was still wearing both of her favorite, mid-calf, black leather boots. She was not wearing anything else. 

She had towel dried her hair too, but it still clung to her neck. She wore it down and loose, and with her movements it had whipped around to cling to one breast, almost concealing that nipple. But not quite. He’d had that same nipple in his mouth once. He very much wanted that again. He watched her ab muscles shift as she angled her hips toward his gaze. And then, there was her paler red hair. That was another part of her that he very, very much wanted to know more about. 

There were so many curves and creases and soft places where he wanted his hands and face to be. He… couldn’t make any words escape his lips.

She crossed the room to meet him, reaching up to his shoulders with both hands and slowly stroking him down to his wrists. 

“Soldier, can you help me?”

“You shouldn’t be here.” He said it only as a statement of fact.

“No one will know.”

“Your room… they’ll surveil it.”

“It’s handled,” she said emphatically. “I have a problem with my boot.”

With a grin, she pressed him back down to sit on the bed and hiked one foot onto his shoulder.

His head spun while he drank her in. That happened more and more often to him. He had no tools for comprehending Natalia. She was a force of nature all her own. She was so clever, cleverer than anyone else around them. She made him laugh. She had such grace, even when she did the uglier things that had to be done. She was kind to him when she didn’t have to be… when it would have served her better to be hard or cruel. She wasn’t afraid of him. She cared what happened to him.

And now she pressed the damp leather of her boot against his shoulder, putting her calf within kissing reach, her thigh within arms reach. And just past her thigh... 

His mouth started watering, as he wrapped both hands around her boot. He fumbled with the zipper in a half-hearted attempt to help, but soon stopped. He was intensely aware of the heavy sole resting just past his head, and the thick leather that wrapped around her ankle and lower calf. Seeing her bare skin, and feeling her strength fill that boot… he suddenly got dizzy. 

“Please.”

She looked curious. “Please what?”

He eyed the boots directly, then looked up at her through his lashes. “Please don’t take them off yet,” he whispered.

Natalia’s eyes flashed at him, and he could see her weighing a decision. He reluctantly let go of her leg as she lowered it and squared her hips. She put her hands on those same, very squeezable hips. And she looked him up and down.

It was almost the look his handlers would give him. Assessing him. Visually inspecting his functionality, like a soldier would examine a rifle he’d just pulled out of storage. It was almost that look. But it moved differently on her face. It was much more important this time. She was evaluating him, and whatever answer she came to must be the right answer.

He breathlessly waited to discover what it was.

He thought he saw a smile around her eyes. But he watched as her whole body filled with a cold fierceness, starting at her now-set jaw and radiating through the rest of her. 

“Get down on your knees in front of me.”

He immediately slipped off the bed and down to the floor. Not knowing where he should look, he kept his eyes trained on her boots.

His whole body ached with fear and arousal.

“Ask for what you want.”

“I…”

His mind was a blank, he had no words. He had only need.

“Well?” She got impatient.

“I... I want to respect you properly. In those boots. Please. Ma’am.” Should he address her that way? Yes, he thought maybe that was best. Maybe?

She took his chin in one hand, and stared deeply into his eyes for several moments. Then she let go.

“So do it.”

He shuddered at her answer.

He put one hand on either side of her right foot, and looked at his hands. Then her boot. He had no idea what he was trying to do, but every fiber of him ached to do it. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to the top arch of her foot. He took a few breaths, just… just down there. On the floor, at her feet. Where he belonged. And then he kissed the leather. Not her skin, not yet. He couldn’t reach for it yet. He couldn’t. Just this. Kissing something that covered her. Kissing something able to touch her. Kneeling. This was it.

He licked at the leather, feeling the still damp roughness under his tongue. The smell and texture stirred meaning in him that he didn’t understand. Travel. Protection. Fear. Duty. Familiarity. Strength. Her strength. She’s so strong.

She yanked him up by his hair and he choked back a yelp. She pulled his face up as tall as he would come without leaving the floor, and without her compromising her posture. “From here on out,” she said quietly and firmly, “you keep your wrists behind your back, at all times. Is that clear, Soldier?”

“Yes ma’am,” he whimpered.

She let go so he could shift himself up further between her feet and lean a bit back. He was aware of every muscle and gear and synapse in his arms as he reached back and crossed his wrists at the small of his back. He settled into the restraint she’d just given him with a deep ease.

She took his head between her hands and shoved it between her legs, holding it there as she stood impassively. He didn’t quite know what to do here either. He only had the few clues he gathered from her instructions once before, but he eagerly lapped up her taste. She rolled her hips forward to give him more access… though he heard nothing from her as he worked. He searched for signs of whether he was pleasing her.

A few minutes later, she pulled him away from her and shoved him sharply to the floor. He was disoriented, and with his arms still crossed, he landed on one shoulder. The sounds of the room changed as her boot sole pressed against one of his ears, firmly guiding the other ear to the floor. Then she leaned her weight into that leg. He groaned loudly, and his pants got so tight he thought he might split the denim seams.

“Do you deserve this pussy?” she asked loudly enough for him to hear.

“No, no ma’am, I don’t!”

“Mhm,” she mused. She held him there, studying his occasional twitch and heavy breathing. He ached for further instructions.

She picked up her foot. “Work on my boots again,” she said, as her attention lazily wandered to something else in the room. 

He urgently kissed and licked the other boot, so anxious to please her. He was losing control of his breath, heaving too fast, and he paused a moment to steady himself. Natalia decided on a better strategy to even out his breathing: she took hold of his hair again and pressed his face back between her legs. Again, his tongue reach for any pleasure he could find for her. Again, she was silent, and the muscles at either side of his head gave away no shivers, no twitches, no response of any kind. She might be entirely unmoved by his work. But she left him there, and there was more and more slick wetness meeting his lips. He moaned into her. With tasks to occupy his mouth, his breathing had slowed.

Her hands were in his hair again… gently at first, winding fingers in tightly. Then she wrenched his face back up, and studied him. He gazed back at her. So beautiful, she was so fucking beautiful.

This time, Natalia stepped to the side in order to shove him down flat on the floor. He kept his wrists crossed behind him, falling again on his shoulder. She noticed. “Good. Very good. Lay on your back. I’m tired of standing.”

He rolled over to face her, his restraint pinning his arms underneath him. She straddled his chest and stood there. The boots brushed against his skin and his metal, giving the hint of leather restraints cradling him. He didn’t know why he thought of that, as leather would never be strong enough to restrain him. Except with Natalia. Except with her, she could always use it. Any time. If she wanted to.

Sweat glistened on her legs. The hair of her mound was a different kind of wet. Her stomach stretched on past that and the underside of her breasts, perfect breasts. Just past those, her eyes inspected him without her head dipping down at all. Her entire body towered in his vision. 

She was so vibrant… wild and green and sharp, like forest cover.

Then she shifted her boots up to his shoulders, dropped to her knees, and pressed her full cunt against his face.

His whole world was between her legs. There was nothing but this. Her taste: first spice, then musk. Her constant slick arousal. Her bush against his own stubble. Her folds, full and gorgeous. Her depths that, from here, he could only brush at the edge. They filled his senses and stopped his breath and it was perfect.

He soon learned it was his job not to aim his tongue so much as have it available, while she ground into his chin, tongue and nose. She used his hair to steer sometimes, but mostly she just dug in against his face and used it as a mount to rock herself toward whatever sensations she chose.

Her groans and moans were getting loud enough to make him wary. But he dared not do anything to disobey her. Right now, he couldn’t imagine how he could. Just as she picked up her speed and got louder, she put one hand to her own mouth. She leaned forward, rubbing against him faster and faster until her screaming started. She wailed into her palm, her eyes open and wild and fixed on him. She shuddered again and again, and he ached to reach up and hold her. But he kept his arms just where he was told.

Her screaming slowed and turned to a rhythm of short moans. Her hands fell to either side of his head, as she pulled her pussy away and crouched over him, catching her breath.

Beautiful, so beautiful. Her eyes… she’d learned so much so fast, and she wore it like hard-fought armor.

Natalia abruptly got up and headed toward his pile of wet clothes. He didn’t know what he should do. So he laid still and watched her. Something painful pinged inside of him at the thought she might be done with him.

She picked up something out of his wet clothing pile and stood manipulating it for several minutes. With her back to him, he couldn’t sort out what it was. 

Eventually she brought the item close and sat down on the edge of the bed with it. It was his pants from earlier in the evening, still dripping rain. She was doing something with the waistband.

He was confused, but not quite upset about that fact. She had returned to be near him again. He didn’t think they were done. Still…

“What are you doing?”

“I need your belt.”

“But. You’re not wearing pants.”

She tilted her head at him, and narrowed her eyes and lips in a way that suggested he had exasperated her somehow. 

He shifted to sit up, but she disagreed. 

“Stay where you are,” she commanded.  
As he lay back down, she pulled her target free and came to stand above him, his torso straddled again.

She’d stretched the belt from one of her fists to the other.

“Oh! Oh. Oh. Yes. Yes.” He felt shivers all over that he couldn’t stop. His breath got ragged again.

She folded the belt into one fist and crouched over him. 

He couldn’t stop whispering the same thing. “Yes. Oh. Oh. Yes!” He shuddered.

She leaned one cheek onto her free hand. “What do you think I’m going to do with this?”

“I don’t know.” He gave a short laugh in between heaving breaths. 

She tapped the belt absentmindedly against her thigh. “But the answer is yes?”

“Yes! Yes, please,” he begged her.

As he locked eyes with Natalia, her hands snaked around his neck. He felt tears slipping out of his eyes as he tried not to sob.

She brought her face very close to his… her lips very nearly brushing against his, as her hands moved around the front of his neck. They hadn’t kissed today, he just noticed. Not on the lips. Against his windpipe, he felt the belt tongue slide through the buckle. The tension around his neck drew taut.

One of her hands held the belt in place while she began stroking his hair with the other. She leaned her lips further toward his... and caught his bottom lip tightly between her teeth, right as she pulled against the belt.

Everything, everything in him swam through a tingling haze, punctuated only by the glint of tugging pain at his mouth. He let go, suspended at that point of pain. He didn’t have to fight. He didn’t have to struggle. He was in her arms and she controlled his intake of oxygen, his intake of everything. Yes.

The pressure around his neck decreased, and he felt the floor holding him again. She swam into view and she eyed him intently. He felt himself lick his lips. Then he felt her begin to shift her position.

She gently, slowly pulled him into a sitting position. Then she kept hold of the belt tongue with one hand. With the other, she lowered herself down onto his cock. As they made that intimate contact, she let out a short shout, and he moaned. 

They sat there still for a moment. His head lay pressed into her neck… the belt snug but not pulled tight. One arm of hers now cradled him. He thought he felt more tears on his face.

Then she started sliding herself up and down on his cock. And he lost all track of time and space. No mission, no world, no being found. There was only her, and the way she was moving. 

She would withhold air from him until he flew, and then give it back again, until he could see her beautiful eyes clearly. Back and forth. Nat’s arm around him, her body pressed against his, him inside her. 

This was all there was. This was all there needed to be.

Then he felt the belt go slack. And there was open air against him where her breasts used to be. A hand pushed him back to the floor.

“Soldier.”

“Yyess ma’am,” he slurred.

“Can you hear me?”

He took a breath and looked for her face. There it was. “Yes.”

“Come back.”

“I’m here, ma’am.”

“This is what you’re going to do. You’re gonna lay right where you are. You’re going to grab my hips.” Her hands were on his arms now. For emphasis, yes. He gripped her pelvis, now elevated a bit above his. “You’re going to fuck me and you’re going to do it hard enough to cause me pain.” He took in her words, and gaped at her. “Do you understand?”

He didn’t understand the why, but he understood the what. He reluctantly nodded.

“Then do it.” 

When he hesitated, she slammed a hand against the floor near his ear. “NOW.”

Yes, obey Natalia. He clutched her hips as hard as he dared, bone and metal finding a way to sink in deep. With his knees pulled up, feet pushing off against the floor, he shoved himself into her hard as he dared. And then again. Over and over.

She closed her eyes this time, and right before she did, he thought he saw her fly somewhere else. She covered her mouth again to scream - to scream and scream - and this time her other hand lighted gently on the center of his chest. She caressed his heart, delicately, as he bruised her with his thrusting, as she kept control of her own violent orgasm on top of him. 

Her screaming slowed, and she went somewhat limp. When her eyes opened, she looked to be back from where she’d gone. She didn’t tell him to slow down or soften his thrusts, so he hadn’t. But he was… well, he’d hold on until she said he could stop. But he wasn’t sure how.

She put her other hand on his heart too, next to the first. She met his gaze with eyes that had some trouble focusing… but she saw enough to know. She nodded.

He kept hold of her hips, but every other part of him let go.

The surge was terrifying and and expansive and peaceful all at once. His back arched reflexively, and he was lifted above everything around them. They - the two of them together - were lit up like a lightning bolt. Opened up, like a door.

The next thing he knew, he was curled up toward her, his breathing quiet and heavy, hands resting on her hips. He let out one last breath before collapsing underneath her, spent. She still had her hands over his heart. 

Natalia sat there, with him still inside her, and looked to be examining his face with some care.

He laid there and stared at the ceiling, quite content. He felt cool air - and less pressure - around his neck. When her face swam into view again, he took it in both of his hands and drew her in. Their lips met gently, their tongues sharing a soft moment of gratitude before pulling apart again.

She slid off of him and approached the sink. His mind wandered again as he heard water running. She brought him a small damp towel to clean up.

“Get on the bed when you’re done.”

He stood slowly, shakily, wiped down and dropped the washcloth into the sink. He turned around to find her laying across the nearer part the mattress, with a grin. He climbed over her as slowly as he could manage, then flopped down between her and the wall. He took her into his arms, her back against his chest.

She turned her head to ask him a question over her shoulder. “Are you quiet when you come so that someone else won’t hear?”

He thought. “I don’t know.” He tried to remember climaxing before he met her. “I don’t think that’s the reason. At least not the only one.”

“Is it hard to be quiet?”

“Not really, no.”

She grinned mischievously at him. “Do you mind that I’m not?”

“I don’t… mind. I worry. But… I like it.” He grinned at her. “Are you…” He swallowed, fearful now. “Did I hurt you… too much?”

“No. That was just right,” she purred. “You did a good job.”

He didn’t quite understand, but he believed what she said. “You’re beautiful,” he breathed.

“Thank you.” She smiled wide.

“Really. That word’s not big enough. Just so very…” He didn’t understand why tears were welling up. He was the happiest he could remember being. He looked away, worried all of the sudden that his tears would disturb her. But Natalia rolled toward him, took hold of his chin and pulled his face back toward hers. She didn’t look confused or upset. “Beautiful,” he repeated. “Perfect. Perfect. All over.”

She looked deep into his eyes, and chewed her lip just the tiniest bit. “Thank you,” she said earnestly.

They lay in silence for a few moments. He stroked her breasts with his metal fingers… slow, gentle, meandering caresses across her chest. She hummed her approval. When he slowed, she took his hand and put it at her heart, hugging it.

“We can’t fall asleep like this,” he said.

“I know.”

“You have to go back to your room.”

“I know. We’ve got a little more time. Don’t worry so much.” She stroked his hair as her gaze caressed his face. 

Then she got a glint in her eye. And she bent down to her foot again. She still had her boots on, he realized.

She reached into one of her favorite little hidden, waterproof pockets, and pulled out a small knife. She held it a split second, and then tossed it on the floor. She reached in again and came out with something she liked better.

She brought the object up close to his face, revealing a short metal tube. She opened the tube and dropped the top behind her to join the knife on the floor. She twisted the tube to reveal a roll of color. Makeup, he realized. Some kind of cosmetics. She put the contoured tip to her bottom lip and ran the vivid red across to the other side of her mouth. Then she puckered her lips, just a bit, and caught her top lip at the midpoint, dragging the color down one side, then repeating her action on the other side.

He didn’t even care what happened next. There was nothing about those few moments that just passed that wasn’t very, very good. Even the scent… the scent grabbed his attention. He liked it, without knowing why.

She rolled the color back into the tube, pressed her lips together, and began to shift her body to lean in. Then she kissed him on the chest, leaving behind a perfect red mark. She did it again. And again. And again. Each paler than the last.

She leaned back to admire her handiwork. 

He had an idea. “Put some more on again, please.”

She smiled, and reapplied her color. Then he took her face in his hands and they kissed languidly. He could taste and smell the color, and he knew it was being smeared across his lips too. Yes.

She pulled back and grinned at whatever she saw on his face.

Then she took the tube, twisted the color back out and began marking him directly with it.

Curves and circles. Careful little pinwheels of lines. Her name. That was his favorite. She started it at his heart and traveled down his stomach, ending nearly at his cock.

It was good and right, having her writing on him. He was both sad and relieved that the marks would wash off. At least they were the only two who would know that things had been written there.

He had another impulse. He held out a wavering hand for the color. She looked thoughtful a moment, then handed it to him, and lay down beside him. 

He had no idea what to draw. He couldn’t imagine a way to improve on her, but he wanted to be there on her skin, a while longer. He didn’t want to put his designation, though. Instead, he drew sworls on her hips, and patterns of lines on her shoulders. He outlined her nipples. And in between her breasts he drew… something. He didn’t know what it was though.

She giggled. “Did you put the number eight on me?”

“No. I suppose so. But no. It’s sideways.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. It was supposed to be there.” He studied the mark against her skin. “I think it means... everything.”

“What a curious thing. Why would it mean that?”

“I don't know.” He smiled at such a wild idea.

Natalia smiled in reply. “How are you doing?”

He smiled again, then he searched for words. “I got a little… compromised. For a while there. In a good way,” he hurried to add.

“Mhm,” she said knowingly.

“I’m… back to… something more... ready. More alert.”

“Good.”

He suddenly flopped onto the mattress and pulled her into a massive hug. She chuckled.

“You were saying I should go now,” she said.

“You can’t go now, I’m not done hugging you,” he explained.

“Excuse me! I’ll tell you when you’re done.”

He began to pull away nervously. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not done, keep going.”

He smiled and gathered her up again, soaking up her warmth, her presence, her breathing, her hair, her smell, her shape.

But. If they didn’t part now…

“I’ll go,” she said, pressing a palm to his cheek, then moving gingerly off the mattress. “Tomorrow morning.” She gathered the knife and the other half of the tube.

“We should leave by five,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” she replied. She paused at the door to look at him again. He stopped himself from getting up and taking her back into his arms.

She left the room.

He looked around, trying to think if there were any other clues of her presence. He didn’t see any, except himself. He carefully got out of bed without smearing the sheets, went back to the sink and numbly wiped off the color on his body. Until it was gone.

He saw his belt, picked it up and kept it in hand, as he fell into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Safety note -- There is NO 100% SAFE WAY to do breath play. There is always a moderate to major risk of injury or DEATH involved in this activity. Reading this story is NOT enough research for embarking on this activity. Please do further research, especially into *where* the best areas are to focus your gentle pressure. Using a belt or anything else that delivers uncontrolled pressure to the delicate front part of the throat is an especially dangerous method, best suited to reckless supersoldiers with wildly enhanced durability. NEVER EVER attempt breath play alone. 
> 
> Also the amazing writer [FrostyEmma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma) beta read this series and made it much better. You should do yourself a favor and read her smut and nonsmut alike.
> 
> Also also, thank you so much for reading. Comments warmly welcome!


End file.
